The Perfect Christmas
by Crazy'n'Love
Summary: I know its not near Christmas, but it was one of the ideas that i was tossing around and I liked it. It's about what happens when Sonic and Amy get trapped in an elevator. Pairings: Sonxamy, KnuxGabby, TailsxKiara one shot R&R, PLZ!


I came up with this story out of nowhere so I'm not exactly sure how it will turn out.

The Perfect Christmas

Amy ran around the Blue Typhoon. Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. "Amy? What's going on?" Tails said jumping down from his command center.

"Do any of you know what day it is?" Amy gave Tails a strange look and Tails backed off. The others looked at each other.

"The last time I checked it was Wednesday."

"What's going on?" Sonic said walking in. "I could hear all the commotion from the engine room."

"Sonic it's terrible!" Amy threw herself at him and Sonic tried to push her away, didn't work. "It's Christmas Eve and I haven't bought any presents yet!" Amy started crying.

"It's Christmas Eve already!" Chris panicked.

"What's the big deal?" Tails asked.

"What's the big deal? What's the big deal! Do you have any idea what Christmas is!" Amy started to get angry.

"Uhhhhh...well I..."

"Christmas is the time when you get lots of presents and yummy food."

"Well...actually it's..." Chris started.

"Not now, Chris!" Amy screamed, "We need to set a course for the nearest planet and we can go present hunting." Tails' ears went back.

"But Amy..." Tails started.

"NOW!" Amy screamed at him. Tails ran back to his control center and started setting the course right away.

in the engine room

Knuckles leaned against the Master Emerald with his eyes closed. Gabbriella walked in with a huge smile on her face. "Everyone's excited..." Gabbriella said. Knuckles opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Excited? About what? Nothing exciting going ever goes on around here, at least not anymore, since Eggman stopped attacking us."

"I'm not exactly sure...Amy said it was...Christmas Eve...whatever that is..." Knuckles shrugged. "Anyways, the Master Emerald ok?"

"I think so...it's not glowing as much as it used to, but I think it's alright."

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Kiara ran into the room and jumped in Knuckles lap.

"Oof! Well look who decided to wake up." Knuckles laughed.

"Amy said that I'm gonna get presents!" Knuckles and Gabbriella looked at each other.

back in the control room

"What's the idea!" Knuckles yelled walking in the room. He walked straight up to Sonic and Chris.

"What's the matter?" Chris asked.

"Is something wrong?" Sonic added.

"How come nobody told me about this Christmas thing?" Knuckles crossed his arms. "Kiara's all excited because Amy told her she was gonna get presents and she can't get any, cuz I don't have any!"

"Calm down, calm down. We're gonna be stopping on a nearby planet in a few minutes. I don't know what Christmas is. But from what I've heard it's some party. And you know how much I love parties." Sonic laughed.

"Christmas is when you..." Chris started to explain again.

"Spare us the story, there's the planet!" Amy pointed to a large red and orange planet. Everyone stared in amazement, except for Chris. Chris walked slowly out of the room and walked into Gabbriella.

"Hi, Chris."

"Oh...hey Gabby..."

"What's the matter? Aren't you excited? Everybody else is about this...Christmas thing. I still don't understand it, but it sure sounds fun. Come on." Gabbriella walked past him and into the control room.

_"They don't understand..."_ Chris thought. Everyone was pressed against the glass looking at the beautiful planet.

"I've never seen anything like it in my whole life!" Amy said.

"It's beautiful!" Kiara said jumping up and down, Tails laughed. Gabbriella walked up and stood beside Knuckles.

"It looks peaceful enough, but I'm not sure..." Knuckles started.

"What's the matter buddy?" Sonic said smiling. "You're not scared are ya?"

"Course not! I just don't have a very good feeling about that planet." Gabbriella looked at him worriedly.

"You don't think that there's danger on that planet, do you?" Gabbriella asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's best if Kiara stays on the Blue Typhoon."

"What!" Kiara said. "But...but...I wanna..."

"You're staying here, and that's that, Tails, I want you to stay with her." Knuckles said.

"Ok." Tails saluted Knuckles.

"Don't let her out of the Blue Typhoon. The last time I told you to watch her, you ended up escorting her out of it yourself." Tails smiled widely.

"Yeah, but if I didn't, you might not be here right now. Kiara saved your life."

"And I'm very grateful, but still, keep-her-here." Knuckles walked away and Tails smiled again.

"Alright..."

after landing

"I still don't see why I can't come with you. I'm plenty old enough and strong enough to take care of myself." Kiara said folding her arms.

"Oh really?" Gabbriella poked her nose and she fell over. Knuckles shook his head.

"Well...should we get going?" Knuckles asked.

"The sooner we go, the sooner we can get back to open them! I'll take Sonic and we can go shopping together! Come on Sonic!" Amy grabbed Sonic's arm and ran down to the town dragging him along.

"I guess that just leaves you with me." Knuckles said turning to Chris. "Tails, remember, stay-here."

"You can count on me!" Tails saluted again and laughed.

"Come on, Knuckles." Chris started walking down the hill towards the town and Knuckles followed him.

with Sonic and Amy

Amy looked everywhere, from shoes, to shirts, to jewelry, but Sonic just stood in one place watching her run back and forth with one eyebrow raised. Sonic rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Ooh, this is pretty!" Amy said holding a dress up that looked exactly like the one she had on. "This is exactly what I need!"

"Don't you have like...fifty of those already?" Sonic asked.

"Of course not! This red is brighter."

"Oh..." Sonic looked over at a cart with diamonds on it and he walked over to it.

"Wow, those are really pretty." Sonic said.

"They should be." The cart man said (I'm not sure what they're called, so I'll just call him Mr. Cart-man, haha). "It took me forever to find enough of them to sell."

"Wow..." Sonic looked at one inparticular. There was a diamond shaped heart on a gold chain. He couldn't take his eyes off it. "How much for that necklace?"

"I want this and this and this!" Amy yelled in the back looking at the same dress.

with Knuckles, Gabbriella and Chris

Knuckles, Gabbriella and Chris walked down the street. "This reminds me alot of home, you know without the streets and the honking cars." Chris said.

"Yeah. It's a lot quieter here." Knuckles said. Gabbriella stopped when she saw a beautiful gold bracelet. After a minute, Knuckles and Chris saw she wasn't behind them and ran after her.

"It's beautiful." Gabbriella was star struck. Knuckles looked at it carefully.

on the Blue Typhoon

Tails sat back in a chair in the control room while Kiara paced back and forth in front of him. "How long are they gonna take? If they aren't going to let me go with them, at least they could hurry." Kiara said crossing her arms.

"I'm sure they're trying their best." Tails said shrugging.

"I may only be 7 yrs old, but I know what 'inconsiderate' means." Kiara stuck her nose in the air and closed her eyes.

"Why don't we play a game till they get back?" Tails suggested. He walked over to a closet that automatically pushed open. "This is my secret game stash. Nobody ever wants to play with me so I put them all in this closet."

"You've never asked ME to play with you."

"Well, it's different with you...you're a...a...a..." Tails was too embarrased to say it and started to blush.

"...a girl?" Kiara said raising one eyebrow.

"...yeah..."

"Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I should be treated any differently than a boy." Kiara said closing her eyes again.

"Then..." Tails reached inside the closet. "...catch!" Tails threw a dodgeball at her and it knocked her down.

"Hey! That hurt!" Tails' ears went back again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Gotcha!" Kiara threw the ball back at him and he fell over. It took him a minute to figure out what just happened and then Kiara laughed and then Tails.

back with Sonic and Amy

"Aren't we done yet?" Sonic asked.

"Are you kidding? We haven't even gotten to the mall yet and your already tired?"

"No, I'm just tired of shopping." Sonic folded his arms.

"Well, don't be! We still have a long way to go!" Amy winked. Sonic sighed and Amy grabbed his arm. "Come on." Amy dragged him inside a mall that looked as if it was supposed to be on Chris' planet. Amy dragged Sonic all over the store and every time they stopped, Amy saw something else she liked.

"Ok, I think we've done enough shopping for one lifetime." Sonic said refusing to go any farther.

"What?"

"We've been shopping for hours, I think we need to get back to the Blue Typhoon and check on Tails and Kiara."

"You don't wanna shop anymore?"

"I never even wanted to start..."

"I guess you're right. It's getting pretty late and Tails and Kiara might be worried. Come on, let's go."

"FINALLY!" Sonic and Amy walked over to the elevator and pressed the button. After several seconds the door opened and Sonic and Amy walked in. Sonic pressed the button that had the number one on it and the doors closed. After a minute, the lights went off in the elevator car and the elevator stopped. "What the..."

"What's going on?"

"I think we're stuck!"

in the Blue Typhoon

Knuckles, Gabbriella and Chris walked into the control room to see Tails and Kiara still playing with the dodgeball throwing it at each other. "Hey guys, back so soon?" Tails said throwing the ball to Kiara.

"I take it Kiara didn't miss us at all." Gabbriella laughed.

"Nope!" Kiara said quickly. "I've been having fun with Tails." Tails nodded.

"Where's Sonic?" Tails asked.

"You mean he's not here?" Chris asked him.

"No, we thought he was with you."

"That means that Amy's gone too." Gabbriella said. "You think something happened to them."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Knuckles said jokingly.

in the elevator shaft

"We're gonna be stuck in here forever!" Amy said throwing herself to the ground to sit down. Sonic sat down beside her.

'Doo doo doo

Do do do

Ya ya

Doo doo doo

Do do do'

"Why does this kinda stuff always happen to me?" Amy threw herself into Sonic's arms almost knocking him over.

'Hello friend, it's me again

I just called to tell you'

Amy started to cry and Sonic patted her head gently. "Now I'll never get any presents."

'Even though I miss you so

I've been thinking of you

All my dreams are coming true, at last...oooh'

"It's ok...you don't have to cry about it...It's not the most important thing in the world. At least you're not alone in here, right? You're glad I'm here, aren't cha?"

'The perfect ending to a wonderful year (ooooh)

Would be to celebrate the good times with you here

Cuz I know

For sure

I never wanted anything more'

"I guess..."

'The greatest gift that there could be

thats underneath my Christmas tree

Would be the same my whole life through

I'd spend the perfect Christmas with you'

"I think Chris was trying to tell us on the Blue Typhoon, that the presents aren't the most important part. We have each other and that's all that matters." Sonic winked.

'Though the winter seems so long

My faith in love has kept me strong

So if I had a wish come true

I'd spend the perfect Christmas with you'

"You really think so?" Amy smiled.

'I can't wait

Till the day

When I finally see you

So hold on

I wont be long

Got so much to show you

All our dreams are coming true at last...oooh'

"I know so." Sonic gave her a thumbs up and winked again.

'The perfect ending to a wonderful year

Would be to celebrate the good times with you here

Cuz I know

For sure

I never wanted anything more'

"But still I bet no one even got me a present..." Amy said looking at the ground.

'The greatest gift that there could be

Wrapped underneath my Christmas tree

Would be the same my whole life through

I'd spend the perfect Christmas with you'

"I wouldn't say that..." Sonic said reaching into his 'back pocket'.

'Whoa...whoa...

So when you ask me what I mean

To me the Christmas is complete

Boy can't you see

You're the one thing missing for me'

Sonic pulled out the diamond shaped heart he bout earlier.

'The greatest gift that there could be

thats underneath my Christmas tree

Would be the same my whole life through

I'd spend the perfect Christmas with you '

"I bout it awhile ago, I was going to wait till we got back to the Blue Typhoon, but now's just as good as any." Sonic said smiling. Amy didn't say a word, she just looked at it with big eyes.

'Though the winter seems so long

My faith in love has kept me strong

So if I had a wish come true

I'd spend the perfect Christmas...'

"You're really giving this to me?" Amy asked taking it in her hands and holds it up so she can look at it better.

'And if I had one wish come true

I'd spend the perfect Christmas here...

with you

Doo do do

Doo do do

Doo do do

Doo do do'

"Yup! It's all yours." Sonic said.

"Oh Sonic!" Amy hugged him.

"Hey!" Sonic fell over and all of a sudden the lights turned back on and the elevator moved again. The door opened and Sonic stood up dusting himself off. "Well...shall we? Everyone's probably really worried about us." Sonic held out his hand to help her up and Amy took it.

"You're right." Sonic helped her up and they walked out of the store and to the Blue Typhoon.

on the Blue Typhoon

"Well, look who decided to come back." Tails joked.

Sonic and Amy walked into the control room. "You're alright." Gabbriella sighed in relief. "We thought something had happened to you." Sonic and Amy smiled at each other.

"Yeah...well...I've decided I won't be going in an elevator for a while." Sonic said sitting down. "Or maybe I'll just stop getting on them for good." Amy laughed. Knuckles pulled Gabbriella away from everyone else.

"Gabbriella...I uh...I...well...here..." Knuckles pulled out the gold bracelet she was looking at earlier.

"Knuckles, it's beautiful!"

"Yeah...I saw you looking at it earlier and snuck in when you weren't looking."

"That's so sweet." Gabbriella hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Knuckles blushed.

"Well..." Chris started. "Looks like this Christmas didn't turn out so bad after all."

"I guess not." Sonic said smiling. He looked at Amy and nodded.

"Not bad at all." Tails said gazing at Kiara. Kiara looked at him and laughed

There ya go, sorry it got so long, I didn't notice it was gonna be this long. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. If you wanna listen to that song here's a link to a music video with it in it, it's a sonic video so don't worry, haha. If you wanna see it, email me and ask me for it, if you email me remember to say that your from this website in the subject or I won't open it. haha, tootles!


End file.
